


Claire de lune

by Neondiamond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, Description of Birth, Fluff, Jay and Fizzy are only mentionned, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Protective Louis Tomlinson, lots of fluff, natural birth, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: "We're having a baby Lou." he heard him say softly."We are babe, we are." Louis whispered into his husband's curls. "We're having a baby."OR: Harry and Louis have wanted a baby for a while now, and now Harry's finally pregnant.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Three minutes. Only three more minutes before their lives could be changed forever.

Harry looked at his reflection in the large mirror above the sink. He couldn't help but be hopeful that this time would be the one, that this time there would be two lines instead of one on the pregnancy test that was currently lying face down on the bathroom vanity.

He had been in that very same position a few times before. Waiting hopefully for the results to show up on the test. And every time, he would end up disappointed, longing for what could've been. 

This time tough, it felt different. Him and Louis had been trying to get pregnant for over 10 months now, and he couldn't help but think that today could be the day. 

He had felt a bit off for the past few days; he always seemed to be overly tired for no apparent reason, his muscles felt a little sore and tender. But what really gave it away was the overwhelming nausea that forced him out of bed two mornings in a row. 

He had woken up the day before around 8 a.m., turning to his left to hopefully catch a glimpse of his sleeping husband. He saw nothing but wrinkled sheets, remembering that Louis had left early this morning as he had to spend the day in the studio. He pouted for a brief moment, missing the warmth of his husband beside him and wishing he could pull the smaller lad to his broad chest. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as his stomach stirred painfully. He threw the covers off of himself before hurrying to empty his stomach in the ensuite bathroom. He spent almost a full hour throwing up and retching before the nausea finally eased enough for him to get up. After brushing his teeth to try to get rid of the foul taste that was left in his mouth, he tucked himself back in bed to try and get a few more hours of sleep, feeling spent and exhausted after the intense throwing up session. 

He had woken up an hour later, felling much more like himself. The nausea was fully gone and he felt much more ready to take on the day. He had probably just eaten something that was off the day before. As he was feeling much better, he thought there was no point in telling Louis he had been ill. The older man would only worry for nothing.

He hadn't thought much about it until this morning, when the same thing happened again. This time tough, Louis was here. 

When Harry violently shot out of bed to run to the bathroom this morning, he woke his husband, who had been sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. Hearing the younger boy retch from the ensuite bathroom, Louis quickly got out of bed to be by his husband's side. Getting on his knees behind him, he held Harry's hair back with one hand, wincing at how clammy the younger boy's skin felt. He placed his other hand on his back, rubbing in large comforting circles.

"Just let it all out love" He whispered gently. "Then you'll feel better."

All he got in response from the other boy was a groan.

Louis stayed with his boy on the cold tile of the bathroom floor for what felt like hours, but was really only about half an hour. 

When he finally felt the nausea die down and his stomach settle, Harry collapsed in his husband's arms, pressing his back into the older lad's chest. Louis held him this way for a few moments, before helping his ill husband up to his feet. He let Harry rest most of his weight on him as he brushed his teeth quietly, and then led the younger boy back to bed.

"I wish I could stay with you today darling" He pushed a strand of Harry's hair away from his flushed face as he talked. "I hate leaving you alone when you're ill"

Harry looked at his husband, burying himself under the duvet. 

"S'alright" He tried to crack a small smile. "I know they need you in the studio today. Best lyricist out there"

Louis let out a small chuckle and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead, happy to note that Harry didn't seem to have a fever.

"You'll call me if you need anything, yeah?" He told the boy seriously. "Promise?"

"Promise" Harry whispered, his heavy eyes already starting to close on their own.

Louis spared one last glance to the ill boy, looking all soft and cuddly in bed, and turned to get out of their bedroom, silently closing the door behind him.

When he woke for the second time, Harry felt significantly better, all traces of nausea gone for the time being. He picked up his phone from the bedside table, seeing a text from Louis.

_Hope you feel better soon darling. Love the you xx_

He smiled at how thoughtful his husband alway was as he typed his reply.

 _Feeling much better already. Love you_ _too_.

He got out of bed and made his way downstairs for some breakfast. Once in the kitchen, he placed two slices of bread in the toaster, not willing to try anything heavier in case it set off his stomach again.

He leant against the kitchen island as he waited for his toast to pop out. His thoughts wondered to the morning's events and to those of the day before. He thought it was odd that he had been sick the morning before and felt fine for the rest of the day, only to get ill again the next morning. 

At the same time as his toast popped out of the toaster, a thought popped in his head. 

What if he was pregnant? What if it was morning sickness?

He had to know, no, he needed to know.

His toast now forgotten, he practically ran upstairs to their large ensuite bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet above the sink, he prayed there would be a pregnancy test left over from the last time he thought he could be pregnant. Lucky for him, there was.

He hurriedly opened the box, taking the white stick out and peeing on it.

He set the test face down next to the sink, setting a timer for three minutes.

He let his thoughts run wild for a few seconds. He couldn't help but hope the test would be positive this time. 

He ran his hands through his curls as he looked at himself in the mirror, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself down. 

The timer he set on his phone went off quicker than he thought it would. He silenced the ringtone and gave himself one last glance in the mirror before reaching over for the test. He turned it over slowly, and looked down to see the results.

As soon as his eyes landed on the two small pink lines, his knees gave out and he couldn't hold back the tears from falling down his face. He leant on the tiled wall to prevent himself from falling to the floor.

It had finally happened. He was pregnant! Him and Louis were finally going to have a baby, to love and cherish for the rest of their lives. 

He couldn't help but rest his large hand on his still flat tummy, thinking of the tiny baby that was beneath his palm. He let his mind wander, picturing himself with a large bump, Louis holding their tiny infant for the very first time in the hospital, the both of them playing footie in the backyard with a toddler.

He couldn't wait for all of that to come true. And it was so close now, they were finally going to start their family.

For Louis, one of the worst feeling was when his husband got ill. He hated it, especially on days like today, when he couldn't stay home and nurse his favourite boy back to health. 

Unfortunately for Louis, it was a pretty common occurence. Harry had quite a dodgy stomach and managed to get sick a lot more often than most people. 

When Louis left his husband back in bed this morning, he assumed the boy might have caught a stomach bug, or maybe he had eaten something bad that his stomach hadn't agreed with. 

The hours seemed to drag by, Louis looked at the time on his phone way more often than he should have, willing the hours to go by quicker. 

He finally got the job done and was able to leave the studio around 4 p.m., stopping by a small café on his way home to get his boy some chicken noodle soup, Harry's favourite when he felt ill.

The house was quiet when he walked in, and he stayed silent in case his husband was upstairs resting. He toed off his shoes and put them away, walking towards the kitchen to put the container of hot soup on the counter. 

He found his boy fast asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a large blanket. He quietly made his way over to him and kneeled by his head.

"Harry babe" He said gently, stroking his sleeping husband's face lovingly. "Got you some soup"

The younger lad started to stir, is green eyes fluttered open. 

"Lou" he croaked, voice still full of sleep.

The older lad smiled at him, playing with his husband's hair.

"How are you feeling love" he frowned. "Still ill?"

Harry looked up at his husband, a small smile etched on his face.

"I'm okay" he said softly, unwrapping himself from the cocoon of blankets to sit up on the couch "We both are, although I have a feeling the nausea might stick around for a while"

Louis frowned at the thought of his husband being ill again, like he had been just this morning.

"Why are you smiling" he asked the younger lad with a puzzled face. "I really hope not, you know I hate it when you're not feeling well darling"

"Didn't you hear babe, I said we're both fine" Harry's smile only widened as he talked. "Actually, I've been doing some googling and apparently morning sickness is good, shows the baby is growing properly"

Louis looked at his husband as though he had just grown a third arm.

"What are you talking about love, are you running a fever?" He pressed his hand to Harry's forehead.

The younger boy giggled.

"Louis" He said softly, tears already clouding his vision. "I'm pregnant"

The smaller lad looked at him in shock, unable to find words for a few seconds.

"I... what?" He pressed his palm to Harry's flat tummy. "You're not joking? You're really pregnant?" 

Harry nodded, happy tears starting to slowly stream down his cheeks.

"Wow babe" Louis smiled widely, pulling his taller husband into his arms and holding him tight. "Fuck Harry, you're amazing. I love you so much. We're finally going to be parents."

He held the younger boy, wiping a few stray tears off of his cheeks.

"We're having a baby Lou" he heard him say softly.

"We are babe, we are" he whispered into his husband's curls. "We're having a baby" 


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks of Harry's pregnancy flew by.

A few days after the couple found out about the baby, they managed to book an appointment with an OB-GYN to confirm the drugstore pregnancy test was accurate and, hopefully, get to see their baby. Louis got the day off at the studio in order to accompany Harry to what would be the first of many appointments.

They walked into the waiting room hand-in-hand, excited for what was to come. Harry got himself checked in and the pair sat together, anxiously waiting for the younger lad's name to be called. 

"Harry Tomlinson" a nurse called after a few minutes.

They both got up and followed her. Louis sat in a chair to the side as the nurse weighed Harry, took a blood sample and instructed him to lie down on the paper-covered table. 

The doctor walked in a few minutes later, introducing herself as Dr. Grace and giving them both a warm smile. 

30 minutes later, the pair was walking out of the doctor's office with plenty of pamphlets on pregnancy, a handful of pictures of the baby in Harry's tummy and a prescription for prenatal vitamins Harry had to start taking as soon as possible.

"To keep both you and the baby healthy" The doctor had told them.

Harry had asked if she was able to tell how far along he was, as he and Louis weren't sure of the exact date of conception.

She had said that, judging by the size of the baby, Harry was probably in his ninth week of pregnancy, making his due date August 28th.

The two of them stopped for celebratory ice cream on the way back home, the first of Harry's pregnancy cravings, and spent the rest of the day admiring the ultrasound pictures of their baby and talking about their future as a little family of three.

  
They both agreed they wanted to tell their families straight away. Harry was already itching to tell his mum on the phone, and Louis had almost blurted it out to his sister Lottie when he saw her last week.

They made the trip down to Holmes Chapel the week after to visit Anne, Harry's mum, for the weekend and surprise her with the exciting news. 

Unfortunately, Harry was hit with a nasty wave of morning sickness on the way over, which put a bit of a damper to his excitement. 

They arrived at Anne's house, a slightly green Harry bolting to the bathroom as soon as he was out of the car. Louis followed him slowly with their bags.

"Motion sickness" He told a confused Anne, setting down their bags by the front door to engulf her in a hug. 

"Sorry mum" Harry croaked out as he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"No worries love. Here, have a seat" She gently pushed her son towards the couch. "Who wants some tea?"

Both boys asked for a cup and Louis sat beside Harry as Anne busied herself in the kitchen, putting the kettle on and getting some biscuits out.

"You alright darling?" Louis asked his pregnant husband, kissing his temple and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Harry nodded, resting his head on the older lad's shoulder and letting his eyes shut for a bit, enjoying the intimate moment.

His mum came back a few minutes later, a tray with three steaming cups of tea and a plate of biscuits in hand. She handed the boys their respectives cups and sat on the armchair across from them.

The three of them chatted for a while, catching up after a few weeks apart, before Harry decided it was time to break the news.

"Actually mum, we brought you a little gift" He smiled as he got up and went to get the small box from his bag. 

His mum looked at him quizzically as he gave her the wrapped box and sat back down next to Louis, taking the older lad's hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze. 

Anne starting unwrapping the box and gasped audibly when she saw what was inside. 

"Harry Edward Styles" She exclaimed as she held up the tiny baby grow that said I _love my Grandma_. "You're pregnant?!"

"It's Tomlinson now mum" he said, unable to wipe the smile of his face. "But yeah, you're going to be a grandma soon"

Anne shot our of her chair, placing the box on the coffee table in front of her as she went to give her son a a big hug, followed by her son-in-law.

"Congratulations boys! This is amazing!" She said once she sat back down. "How far along are you? Do you have pictures? How are you feeling?" She blurted out.

Both boys laughed at her enthusiasm.

"He's ten weeks along now" Louis answered the first question whilst getting out his wallet to show Anne the ultrasound picture he kept in there since their first appointment last week. "Here's a picture"

"And to answer your last question" Harry said pitifully. "We've only known for almost two weeks now, but I've been pretty sick every morning since. Morning sickness really is a pain in the ass."

Louis looked at him with a sympathetic smile and Anne took her eyes off the ultrasound picture to look at him for a second.

"I'm sorry baby. Ginger ale worked wonders for me when I had morning sickness back when I was pregnant with you." She gave the picture back to Louis. "I've also heard sucking on hard candy can help. Apparently it keeps you blood sugar up or something."

"We'll pick some up on the way back home tomorrow baby, see if it helps any." Louis said, tucking the picture back in his wallet and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

After Anne's amazing reaction over the weekend, Harry was eager to go to Doncaster to tell Louis' siblings they were getting a niece or nephew.

He thought Louis would be just as excited, he had seemed to be up until the night before they were set to leave for Doncaster.

Harry was sitting up in bed with a book as Louis got out of the shower, shirtless with confortable sweatpants hanging off his hips.

"I can't wait to tell your sisters and Ernest about the baby tomorrow Lou. I doubt the younger twins will really get it, but I'm sure Lottie, Daisy and Phoebe will be buzzing" Harry told his husband with an excited smile.

"Yeah" Was all Louis replied, sitting next to Harry in bed.

"Aren't you excited to go?" Harry frowned. "You said you were looking forward to it just yesterday"

He put his book down on his bedside table and turned towards his husband. Louis sighed and looked up at him. Harry could sense a certain sadness in his eyes and reached over to take his hand.

"I am Harry, it's just" The older lad started, looking down at his and Harry's hands. "It's just that I wish my mum and Fizzy were still here. They'd be so excited, you know. It would've have been my mum's first grandchild"

Harry squeezed the smaller boy's hand, pulling him closer to him so he could engulf him a large hug.

"I know baby" he whispered into his husband's brown hair. "I'm so sorry, I wish they were here too. Fizzy would have been such a cool aunt. And your mum" he took a deep breath, willing himself not to start crying. Pregnancy hormones be damned. "You mum would have been the best grandma"

Louis started crying softly as Harry held him, rubbing his back slowly until the older lad was ready to talk again.

"I am so excited for this baby to come, Haz. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment for my whole life." He took a deep breath. "It's just that every time I imagined myself becoming a dad, my mum was there, you know"

Harry nodded, sighing and holding his husband even tighter.

The two men sat this way for a bit, just enjoying the other's presence. 

"You won't be able to do this for much longer you know?" The older lad said with a chuckle after a few minutes of silence.

Harry unwrapped his from around his husband to look at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about babe?" Harry asked.

"Holding me like that. Once you get a proper bump, the baby'll be in the way" He said, placing a hand on Harry's stomach.

"Don't you worry Lou." Harry giggled, placing his hand on top of Louis'. "I'll find a way."


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 2:33 p.m. and Harry was fuming.

He was laying on the paper-covered table at the OB-GYN's office, ready for his 20-week ultrasound.

It was Harry's third ultrasound now, and Louis had been there, holding onto his hand, for the first two. But this one was by far the most important yet. They were supposed to find out the sex of their baby today.

There was only one small problem. Louis was late. 

Harry had told the older lad dozens of time that his appointment was at 2:30, and that Dr. Grace also often ran a bit ahead of schedule. Louis has promised him he would be there on time, in advance even, to find out the sex of the baby.

Yet here he was, laying on the table with his t-shirt lifted up to reveal his baby bump to the doctor, and Louis wasn't here. 

While his tummy had still been pretty much flat for the last two appointments, he really had a proper baby bump now, and he absolutely loved it. He had woken up one morning three weeks ago, and it was as if he had popped overnight. He had a bump now. It was still pretty small, nowhere near the size it would become in another twenty weeks once he'll be full term. But it was still an adorable swell that was unmistakably a baby bump, and he can't keep his hands away anymore. He always had a hand resting on his small bump, caressing it. He also started talking to the baby recently after reading online that they could now hear his voice. Louis was also obsessed with the bump, and he could't wait to feel the baby move and kick in his husband's tummy.

But right now, Louis was late and Harry was laying alone on the table, fuming.

"Sorry Harry" Dr. Grace interrupted his thoughts. "I'm afraid we'll have to get started without Louis"

Harry nodded, shivering as the doctor squeezed some cold gel on his bump. She had just started moving the wand around when the door burst open and Louis walked in, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry. Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at the studio. Sorry babe" He said sheepishly, leaning down to give Harry a short kiss.

Harry glared at him shortly but still kissed him back, before looking up at the screen where they could start to see the baby more clearly.

"Did you two want to find out the sex of the baby?" Dr. Grace asked the couple. "I can see it quite clearly right now"

Harry and Louis exchanged a quick glance.

"Yes please" They said in unison.

The doctor laughed softly. "Well boys, congratulations! Come August, you two will be welcoming a sweet, healthy baby girl!" She said with a smile.

Harry looked up at his husband from his spot on the bed. Louis had tears in his eyes.

"Just like you said babe" Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the younger boy's curls.

It was true, for the past few weeks, Harry had been saying that he felt the baby would be a girl. And he was right, call it maternal instinct.

Louis, on the other hand, insisted it would be a boy. He had grown up with a lot of girls around and was yearning to have a little son to teach footie to. But Harry knew, looking at his husband's face, that none of it mattered in this moment. Louis was already so in love with their little girl; she already had her daddy wrapped around her tiny finger. And Harry also knew that Louis would be the best dad to their daughter.

  
Later that night, the couple laid in bed. Louis was talking about a song he had started working on in the studio that morning while gently massaging Harry's lower back, his muscles sore from the extra weight of carrying the baby around all day. Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open. His husband's hands felt heavenly on his back, his voice was soothing and calm, and Harry was quite tired, the day's excitement having taken a lot out of him. He could feel his eyes slowly slipping shut when he felt something prodding his bump. 

"Lou" he groaned slightly. "Stop poking the baby"

Another poke. Harry opened his eyes and turned slightly to look at his husband, who's hands were still both on Harry's back. 

"Oh shit!" He said, slightly shocked. "I think she's kicking"

He put his hand on his bump where he had felt the kick a few seconds earlier. It only took a moment for the baby to kick again against his hand.

"Here" He said excitedly, quickly taking one of the older lad's hands off of his back and placing it on his bump where his own hand had just been. 

The pair waited silently for a minute for it to happen again, but nothing.

"Sorry babe" Harry said, looking at Louis with a pout. "I think she might be done for the night"

"S'okay" He said with a small smile. "I guess I'll feel it next time"

Harry knew Louis had been looking forward to being able to feel the baby for a while now. Harry had been able to feel her move around for a few weeks, but there hadn't yet been any kicks strong enough for Louis to feel. It felt really amazing, and Harry had been really excited for his husband to get to experience it as well. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do but wait. 

Feeling slightly defeated, but knowing he couldn't do anything about it now, Harry turned back around, letting his husband tangle his fingers in his curls as the older lad continued talking about the song he was telling Harry about earlier. Almost as soon as he started talking again, Harry felt their daughter give a strong kick. 

"Lou" he said excitedly, taking his husband's hand again and pressing it to his bump.

The older lad stopped talking as he waited for his daughter to make herself known again. A full minute passed again and nothing happened.

"Well I guess she just doesn't like me tonight, does she?" He said, a bitter edge to his voice as he went to take his hand away again.

"No wait" The pregnant lad said, putting his own hand over Louis' on his bump to keep it there. "Keep talking, I think she likes your voice"

Louis gave him a quick glance and started talking about his day at the studio once more. This time, it only took a mere second before the baby was kicking against Louis' hand. 

"Omg! Haz she's kicking! I can feel her kicking!" The older lad exclaimed as the baby kept kicking in Harry's tummy.

Harry smiled lovingly at his husband, happy he finally got to feel their baby girl moving. 

"I can't believe we're having a little girl Haz!" Louis looked at his younger husband with adoration in his eyes.

"I know right" Harry said softly, his eyes starting to feel heavy again.

He felt Louis press a kiss to his forehead, taking his hand off of his growing bump to tug the duvet higher over his torso.

"Come on, time to calm down" He heard his husband whisper to his bump. "Papa's tired, growing a baby is hard work. You need to let him rest now. Daddy loves you baby girl, thank you for letting me feel you kick in there."

The last thing he registered before falling asleep was Louis laying down besides him and wrapping his strong arms around him, one hand gently resting on his baby bump.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry knew he should be grateful. He knew he should be happy to finally be pregnant after trying to have a baby for so long. He knew so many couples couldn't have what he had and he was so lucky to be pregnant. But waking up for the second time that night because the baby was sitting on his bladder and he really needed a wee, Harry was over it.

He hadn't been able to sleep more than three hours in a row for the past week. He kept waking up at odd hours of the night because his daughter was using his bladder as a trampoline, because his back was hurting and he was getting uncomfortable, or because the baby was playing footie in his tummy. 

And to say he still had two whole months to go before she would be here.

Looking at the time before exiting the bathroom, Harry knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon. His little trip to the bathroom to relieve his bladder had woken up his daughter, who was now awake and kicking energetically in his swollen belly. Harry really loved being pregnant and there were very few things that he loved more than feeling the baby kick against his hand, but now, at 3:26 a.m., Harry wasn't feeling as amazed by it. 

Passing by the bed on his way out of their ensuite bathroom, Harry looked at his sleeping husband longingly. He thought about waking him up for a second, but decided against it. Louis had spent a long day at the studio again, his new album so close to being done, and Harry had woken him up last night because he was craving blueberries and hot sauce, neither of which they had at home. Louis, being the greatest husband ever, had gone out to the store at 2:30 a.m. to get the necessary ingredients to satisfy Harry's craving.

Not wanting to risk waking up the older lad with his tossing and turning in bed, Harry decided to go sit on the couch downstairs. He slowly made his way down the stairs, stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of water and gingerly sat down on the couch, immediately putting his swollen feet up on the coffee table. He took a sip of his water and rested one of his hands on top of his bump, rubbing lovingly.

"You know I love you my girl, but I'd really like it if you'd only let me sleep" he whined with a low voice.

The baby only kicked again, clearly disagreeing with her tired father. 

He had sat there for almost an hour, rubbing his bump and talking quietly to his baby girl, when he heard Louis walk down the stairs.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked sheepishly as the older lad sat down on the other end of the couch.

Louis shook his head. "Woke up and you weren't in bed. What's wrong love? Are you in pain?" The older lad frowned slightly.

"I woke up because your daughter was pressing against my bladder again, and then she wouldn't stop kicking" Harry pouted. "And my feet and my ankles hurt and I'm so exhausted I feel like I could sleep for a whole year."

Louis frowned again, leaning over towards Harry so he could take the pregnant boy's feet and shift them into his lap. Harry moaned audibly as he started digging his fingers into the skin of his swollen feet and ankles.

"I'm sorry you feel this way love. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better" Louis said, watching his pregnant husband shift in his seat to find a more comfortable position. 

"S'not you fault Lou" the younger boy said softly, a hand resting atop his large bump.

"Kinda is half my fault" he said with a small laugh. "You should've woken me up. I could've kept you company"

Harry closed his eyes, resting his head heavily against the back of the couch. "Didn't want to bother you. You had a long day and I kept you up last night"

The older lad shook his head and frowned. "Hey look at me darling" He waited for Harry to open his eyes again. "You could never be a bother to me babe. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You're the one who's growing and carrying a baby love. And I know you try to act strong and independent, but I also know it's hard work Haz, and it's okay to need help sometimes." He sighed. "I really don't mind staying up with you when you can't sleep, or giving you foot and back rubs to try to take some of your pain and discomfort away. You may be the only one who's pregnant love, and I know I'll never truly know what that feels like, but you're not alone in this. I'm here. Let me help you."

Harry looked at his husband and closed his eyes again, smiling tiredly. "What did I do to deserve you" 

"I could say the same babe." Louis chuckled, getting up from the couch. "Come on, back to bed, you look exhausted."

Louis helped his pregnant husband to his feet and led him back upstairs to their large plush bed. 

"Lou" Harry moaned as soon as he was settled under the duvet, voice thick with tears of exhaustion. "Lou, she's kicking again"

The older lad sighed as he pulled the duvet away and put one of his hands on Harry's large bump.

"Hey darling, it's Daddy." He paused and looked up at Harry. "Are you comfy in there? You must be, Papa's made a really nice home for you." He said with a smile as Harry let out a small giggle. "But listen love, you need to let your Papa sleep alright? He's working really hard growing you all day and making sure you're cosy in there, so you need to be nice and let him get some rest at night, ok?" He looked up at his tired husband, who's eyes were starting to slip shut, the exhaustion settling in.

"Think it worked Lou." He mumbled. "She stopped"

Louis placed a soft kiss on his husband's swollen tummy, bidding his daughter goodnight, and smiled as he pulled the duvet back over Harry's bump. He placed another gentle kiss on Harry's forehead before laying down next to him and letting himself be lulled back to sleep as well, his world right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think so far? Let me know by leaving a comment :)  
> This fic is just about halfway done now, as I expect to write another 4 or 5 chapters before being done.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to pick a name Louis"

Harry was now 37 weeks pregnant, only 3 more weeks before they got to meet their precious little girl.

He was currently sitting in the newly-built rocking chair in the baby's nursery, watching as Louis put together the baby's crib. 

They had chosen to paint the walls a pale lavender colour, perfectly fitting for a little baby girl. Harry had found the cutest flower stickers online and had put them along the walls of the room. A soft white rug lay on the floor and flowy white curtains adorned each side of the large window. The boys had picked white furniture for the nursery. The dresser was already put together and filled to the brim with clothes the two boys had bought for their daughter, and the crib was slowly but surely getting there. They had also bought a plush and comfortable rocking chair in a soft shade of grey, perfect for midnight feedings with a newborn. 

The room was almost ready for their daughter to come into the world. One thing was missing though: her grand entrance was becoming dangerously close now, and she still didn't have a name.

Louis looked up from his spot on the floor as he heard his husband's voice. They had talked about baby names a few times already, and although they had come across a few the both of them really liked, they were yet to find the one.

"Any suggestions?" He asked the pregnant man, putting down the screwdriver he was holding. 

The pregnant man put both of his hands on his large bump, gently rubbing large circles over the stretched skin. 

"What about Lily?" He suggested. "Lily Tomlinson sounds like a solid name."

"I don't know, I feel like it's too common." Louis sighed, they had gone over this many times already and he didn't want to start another argument. "I want her too have a unique name Haz. What about Ivy?"

Harry cringed. "No, not Ivy." He thought about it for a second. "Fleur?"

"Isn't that juste flower in French? Not my favourite babe. What about Ariel? That's a name you don't hear often."

"Yeah, that's because it's from the little mermaid Louis. I'm not naming my daughter after a Disney princess" Harry sighed and looked down at this swollen stomach. "I think we're just going to call you baby for the rest of your life darling"

Louis sighed and got up from his spot on the floor. "How about a break yeah? I'll make us some lunch and we can talk about it some more whilst I finish the crib this afternoon." He held out his hands to his pregnant husband, helping him out of the cushioned rocking chair.

  
Later that afternoon, after Louis finished putting together the crib and the couple argued some more about potential names for their daughter to no avail, the both of them were sitting on the couch, Harry's swollen feet in Louis lap as the older lad massaged them to try and relieve some of Harry's pain.

"Claire" The pregnant man blurted, breaking the comfortable silence that blanketed the room.

Louis looked up, his hands pausing on Harry's feet. "What was that love?"

"Claire" His husband repeated, smiling. "Don't you think it's the perfect name?"

Louis took a moment to think it over. "Claire Tomlinson" The name felt right on his tongue. "I actually really like that"

Harry's smile widened at his husband's words. "Claire Johannah Tomlinson"

Louis gave Harry a meaningful look. "I... Are you sure?" He asked the younger lad. "We don't have to"

Harry reached over to hold his husband's hand in his own. "I know, but I want to"

Louis smiled softly. "Thank you. That's perfect Haz." He gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "I really love it" 

"Yeah? I think she loves it too babe. She's kicking like crazy right now" The pregnant boy winced when she gave a particularly hard kick, rubbing the sore spot with the palm of his hand.

Louis moved to sit closer to his husband on the couch, pressing his own hand to Harry's bump to feel his daughter moving around in there.

"Claire, you like it my girl?" He asked while rubbing soothing circles on his husband's skin. "Settle down darling, you're hurting your Papa" 

"Let her be Lou, she's just happy to finally have a name" He giggled, wincing again when the baby gave another strong kick. "Not much room for you to move around in there anymore hey?" He chuckled. "Well, now that you have a name and that your nursery is finally finished, you can come out my love. We're ready for you Claire."

Louis leaned over to press a kiss to his husband's soft lips. "Almost there love, only a few more weeks and she'll be here. You're doing so good Haz, best Papa already."

"And you're already such a good Daddy Lou." He moved to rest his head on the older lad's shoulder. "I can't wait for her to be here so you can finally get to hold her."

"I can't wait to meet her babe." He looked down at his husband. "Claire Johannah Tomlinson, we're ready when you are darling" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Louis I just want her out already"

Harry found himself repeating that same sentence a lot lately. 

The last month of his pregnancy had been harder than he could have ever imagined. He felt as if his poor back was ready to snap at any time. The extra weight of the baby, added to his already bad back, had left him complaining of constant, very intense back pain that no amount of massaging from Louis could really solve. His morning sickness had come back with a vengeance during his thirty-eighth week, thanks to his growing daughter pressing up against his already sensitive stomach. His ankles and feet were constantly swollen. He was exhausted from not being able to sleep comfortably at night, and he was getting so big he felt like a whale.

What really got him through that last month, other than Louis being the most supportive husband ever, was telling himself it would all be over soon and he would get to hold his baby girl by the end of August; his due date being August 28.

But then, August came and went and Harry was still heavily pregnant. It was now September 5, and Harry was 8 days overdue and more than ready for their daughter to make her grand entrance into the world.

Harry really loved being pregnant, he did. He loved that he was able to carry their daughter and give Louis and himself a family. He loved feeling the baby move around, and the way Louis now looked at him as if he had hung the moon. But he had had enough now and just wanted their baby girl to come out. 

Louis hated seeing Harry so miserable, but there was only so much he could do to help. He gave his poor husband back and foot rubs, but they only relieved the aches for a little bit. He was there with Harry every time the boy was ill, holding back his hair and whispering soothing words in his ear, remembering the early day of Harry's pregnancy when he would do the same. He was up with the pregnant lad every night, trying to help him find a comfortable position to sleep him and hoping to talk their restless daughter into letting her Papa get some much needed rest. 

"How about we go for a walk?" He suggested, hopeful his husband would at least be willing to give it a try. "It's really nice outside and Dr. Grace said it could help move things along a bit"

He had called Harry's OB-GYN the night before to ask for advice, as he was getting more and more worried every day that passed without their daughter showing herself. She had assured him that it was totally normal: babies come in their own time and first babies are often the most stubborn. Nonetheless, she had provided him with a short list of things they could try to kick start the labour process.

"I don't think I can walk for that long Lou." His bump was now resting low and heavy between his hips, forcing him to waddle rather than walk. "But I'm willing to give it a shot"

"That's my boy" Louis gave him a little smile as he helped him get to his feet. 

They both walked to the front door, where Louis crouched down to help Harry put his shoes on before slipping on his own.

Louis slipped his arm around the pregnant boy's waist as they started walking slowly. 

"Come on Claire, Daddy and Papa are dying to meet you darling" the older lad said with a chuckle, gently rubbing Harry's large bump.

"I think I might actually die if she doesn't come soon" The younger lad scoffed. "She's definitely your daughter Lou, so stubborn."

The pair walked for another 20 minutes, after which Harry declared he was getting too uncomfortable and tired to keep going. 

Once back home, Louis helped Harry situate himself on the couch and went into the kitchen to fix them both some tea.

He was walking back into the living, a steaming mug in each hand, when he noticed Harry's pained expression. The younger boy had both of his large hands pressed to either side of his swollen stomach, his whole face screwed up in a pained frown.

"Haz?" He set down the mugs on the coffee table and walked over to Harry. "Darling are you alright?" 

Harry's frown turned into a small smile after a few seconds and he looked up at Louis. "I think that was a contraction Lou. I think this is happening."

The older lad took a deep breath, willing himself to be strong and not start panicking just yet. They had been waiting for this moment for weeks now. Their baby was coming.

"Alright, just remember to breathe yeah? We'll time them." He gave his husband a small smile. "Are you comfortable here?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his large bump absentmindedly.

Louis stayed by his side on the couch, timing Harry's contractions and offering his boy all of his love and support, as well as a hand to squeeze through the pain.

  
It had been about three hours now since Harry had felt that first contraction, which were now coming every eight minutes. The younger lad was doing really well, breathing through the pain and letting Louis try to distract him with jokes or words of encouragement.

He felt increasing pressure between his hips, a sign that their daughter was making her way down to his birth canal, getting ready for birth, and he was getting quite uncomfortable in this sitting position.

"Lou" The pregnant boy moaned as he was hit by another contraction.

"You're doing so good Haz, just breathe through it" Louis encouraged, rubbing large circles on the younger lad's back.

"Lou I want to get up" He said once the pain eased. "I'm getting uncomfortable" 

Louis helped him up and led him to the kitchen where his pained husband braced himself on the kitchen counter, getting ready to be hit by another wave of pain.

Louis started to panic slightly when his boy was hit by yet another contraction. He hated seeing his husband in so much pain, knowing there was nothing he could really do about it. The contractions were also getting closer together, now only seven minutes apart.

Everything was fine. They still had time. Dr. Grace had told them to come into the hospital once Harry's contractions were five minutes apart or if his water broke. Neither of which had happened yet.

"Lou" He heard the younger boy moan again, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He looked up at the pregnant lad, seeing his face screwed up in pain as liquid rushed down his legs, making his now soaked joggers stick to his skin. 

"My water just broke."


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride to the hospital was interesting to say the least.

After helping Harry change into clean pants and quickly grabbing their hospital bag from the nursery, a strangely calm Louis helped his pregnant husband into the car.

During the 20 minutes it took them to get to the hospital, Harry's contractions sped up quickly, going from seven to barely four minutes apart. The younger lad moaned in pain each time he was hit by another wave of intense pain, grabbing Louis' hand over the car's console and trying his best to breathe through the pain, which was getting increasingly difficult.

"Fuck this hurts" He said after a particularly strong contraction, shifting in the passenger seat of their car to try and relieve some of the pressure off of his hips. 

Louis spared him a worried glance from his spot in the driver's seat. "We're almost there love, you're doing so well."

They got to the hospital shortly after, Louis guiding his pregnant husband out of the car and to the front desk to get him checked in and into a room. 

It was only a few minutes before the pair were alone again, Louis gently helping his pained husband into an hospital gown as the younger lad moaned through another contraction, bracing himself on the small bed in front of him.

"Looks like were getting ready to have a baby" Dr. Grace smiled at them as she entered the room. "Harry, I'm going to need you to lay on the bed so I can check your dilation."

Louis kept a hand on Harry's waist as the pregnant lad heaved himself onto the bed, laying on his back for the doctor. He grabbed Louis hand and squeezed painfully as the doctor checked how dilated he was, only adding to his already growing discomfort. 

"You're at 6 cm Harry, over halfway there already." She encouraged, giving his knee a gentle squeeze. "If you wanted an epidural, now would be the time to administer it before things get a bit too far"

Louis saw the way his husband was biting his lip hesitantly. The boy had spent the last few weeks going on about how he wanted a natural birth with no medication. But Harry hadn't known it would be this painful, and Louis could see the younger lad was thinking about it.

"It's okay to change you mind darling." He said softly, running his hand through his husband's sweaty curls. "I'll be here no matter what you choose"

Harry seemed to think about it for another minute before he shook his head. "No I still want to try to avoid medication." He told the doctor, who nodded with a smile before leaving the room, promising she'd be back in a little bit to check on Harry's progress.

Harry was hit with another wave of pain the minute he was alone with Louis again, moaning as both his hands went to his bump, rubbing it to try and ease the pain.

"You're so strong darling" Louis whispered as he started rubbing his husband's shoulders. "Doing so well Haz."

He felt the younger boy go lax against the pillow when the contraction finally passed.

"I knew it was gonna hurt." Harry said, looking up at Louis with teary eyes. "But I wasn't expecting it to be this bad."

"I know darling." The older lad sighed, hating that he couldn't do anything to relieve his husband's pain. "But it will all be worth it once she gets here yeah? She's on her way babe, won't be too long now."

  
After things progressed so quickly in the beginning, they stalled a bit once the boys got to the hospital. Harry was now in his fourteenth hour of labour. His contractions were coming every two minutes, giving him very little respite in between the strong waves of pain, but he had only dilated another centimetre in the last seven hours.

He was standing up next to the bed, Louis hands on his hips to steady him and help him sway them slowly, trying to let gravity help Harry's pelvis open up further to allow their daughter to come through. His moans were almost constant now, and Louis whispered words of encouragement in his hear every time he felt the pregnant boy tense up in his hold. 

"Fuck" The pregnant lad hissed as a new wave of pain washed over his body. "I hope you're okay with one kid Lou, because I'm not letting your dick near me ever again." 

Louis pressed a kiss to the boy's clammy skin, stifling a laugh. "I doubt that love, I know you loved being pregnant."

The younger lad glared at him, turning around to sit gingerly on the hospital bed. 

"That was before I knew how painful labour was. Shit" He moaned again, reaching for Louis' hand as he tried to keep his breathing regular. 

  
The doctor came back in after another two hours, happy to report that Harry was now 9 cm dilated and that they'd hopefully have a baby within the next few hours.

Louis helped his husband off the bed after the doctor left the room, knowing after a gruelling 16 hours of labour that his husband was the least uncomfortable standing up, bracing himself on the bed or holding onto Louis's shoulders. 

"You're getting there love." He kissed the younger lad's forehead and pushed a loose strand of hair away from his flushed face. "She's so close Haz."

Harry only groaned in response, nodding slightly as he let Louis support most of his weight.

He let himself be held by his husband for another hour, moaning every time he was hit by a particularly strong contraction and hearing Louis whisper encouraging words in his ear.

He was slowly swaying his hips from left to right when he felt it. "Lou" He hissed out through gritted teeth. "I have to push"

Louis' eyes went wide in panic. "Now?" 

The serious look Harry gave him told him the younger boy wasn't joking and he quickly reached for the red button by the bed, pressing it so a nurse would come check on them.

A short blond nurse entered the room while Louis was helping Harry on the bed, reminding him to breathe through the pain. "I'll get Dr. Grace" She told the older lad after taking one quick look at Harry.

The doctor appeared in the room a few minutes later, putting gloves on and positioning herself at the foot of the bed, between Harry's spread legs.

"Alright Harry, when the next contraction comes and you feel the need to push again, I need you to give me a big push ok?" Harry nodded slightly. "I'll count to ten and then you can rest for a bit until the next contraction comes"

It didn't take very long for Harry to feel the need to push again, and he bore down painfully, squeezing Louis hand through the pain as he waited for the doctor to finally get to ten so he could let go.

"Very good Harry" She encouraged. "Keep pushing like that and she'll be here in no time"

Another contraction wracked the pregnant lad's body and he pushed again, face going red with the effort.

"You're amazing Haz." Louis whispered, letting the younger boy squeeze the life out of his hand. "Doing so well darling."

It only took two more pushes before the baby was crowning.

"Fuck" Harry cursed out in pain as he could feel the baby's head making its way out of his birth canal.

"Baby's crowning. This is the worst part Harry, lots of stretching and burning." The doctor told him with a sympathetic look. 

He pushed again, letting out a loud scream as he felt his daughter's head exit his body.

"Now I need you to give me a big push for the shoulders Harry. One last big push and she'll be here boys." The doctor told him as she held the baby's head gently.

Harry nodded and pushed with all he had, tucking his chin to his chest and letting out a guttural groan. 

Nothing, the baby didn't move an inch.

"Fuck Lou, I can't." He looked up at his husband tearfully. "I can't do it Louis, please make it stop."

The older lad's hearth broke hearing his husband's words. He leant down to kiss Harry's sweaty forehead.

"Of course you can love. You're the strongest person I know Haz. She's almost here, one last big push and you'll get to meet our baby darling. Come on, do it for Claire."

That was all the encouragement Harry needed. When the next contraction came, he squeezed Louis hand and pushed with all the strength and energy he had left until his daughter's sharp cries filled the room.

Harry started crying as his daughter was placed on his chest, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"You did it Haz." Harry could tell Louis was also crying. "Shit babe, she's gorgeous. I'm so proud of you."

Louis leant down to give his husband a kiss as a nurse took away their daughter to weigh her and clean her up.

She was returned to them a few minutes later, wrapped in a blanket and wearing a soft pink hat.

"Here you go mummy, Congratulations." The nurse went to hand Harry the baby.

"Louis, you take her." The younger lad said. "I've had her for the last nine months, it's your turn now."

Louis' smile grew wider when his small daughter was placed in his arms.

"She looks just like you Haz, so beautiful." He looked over at his drained husband, who was struggling to keep his eyes open after having spent a full seventeen hours in labour. 

"Can't believe she's finally here." He mumbled sleepily, looking at his husband finally getting to hold their brand new baby.

"You get some sleep Haz." He saw the other boy open his mouth to protest. "I can see how exhausted you are love. You worked so hard today Harry, you need to rest. Claire and I will still be here when you wake up. Promise." 

Harry didn't need to be convinced any further. He looked at the bundle resting in his husband's arms one last time before letting his eyes slip shut and getting some well deserved and much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's here!  
> Only one more chapter left after this one. Let me know what you think in the comments :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bringing their daughter home fo the very first time was all the couple had ever imagined and more.

After spending one night in hospital, the doctor had deemed Harry and Claire healthy and both of them had been discharged. 

The family of three had left the hospital smiling that morning, Claire sleeping peacefully in the car seat resting in the crook of one of Louis' arm, the other one leading a slightly wobbly Harry to their car. 

The younger lad had insisted on sitting in the back with their daughter, wanting to make sure she would be okay during her first car journey. Louis had stolen quick glances in the rearview mirror as he drove his family home, watching Harry admire their new baby. She had slept the entire way home, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her.

Louis smiled as he parked the car in their driveway, getting out of the car and quickly walking to the backseat to help Harry out of the car. The younger lad gave him a thankful smile, still feeling sore and tired from the whole experience. Louis leaned over to unbuckle his daughter from her carseat, gently lifting her tiny body into one of his steady arms, pulling the strap of the hospital bag over his shoulder before following Harry to their front door. 

Once inside, Harry toed off his shoes and headed for the couch, carefully lowering himself down to avoid any abrupt movement. Giving him a small smile, Louis shifted their small daughter into his husband's waiting arms.

Harry sighed contentedly, looking down at the baby that was still in his swollen belly a mere two days ago. It all felt so surreal, they were parents now.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Claire opened her eyes to look up at her Papa, starting to whimper softly before breaking out into shrill cries.

"She must be hungry." Louis noted. "I'll go heat up a bottle for her. Be right back"

Harry watched his husband heading for the kitchen before turning his attention back to his small daughter, rocking her small body slowly to try and ease her loud cries. 

The older lad came back shortly after, handing Harry the warm bottle of formula. He brought the nipple to the baby's lips and she started sucking immediately, clearly hungry.

Harry sighed as the loud crying stopped and he watched his daughter eat in awe.

"She's amazing." He whispered, looking up at Louis who was still hovering over him, watching the whole thing go down. 

The older lad only nodded, stunned at how beautiful his husband and daughter looked together. 

Harry handed over the baby once she was done eating, watching Louis pat her back gently to get her to burp, which only took a minute.

The older lad sat down besides Harry on the couch, shifting Claire so she could sleep comfortably in the crook of his elbow. Harry yawned, letting his head fall back on his husband shoulder.

"Your mom said she'd come by for lunch." Louis told the tired boy. "To meet her first grandchild and bring us some food."

"That's nice of her." He smiled through another yawn. "Do you mind if I try to take a quick nap before she gets here?" He asked his husband. "I feel like I could sleep for a whole year."

Louis gave him a sympathetic smile. "Of course, here." He stood up, Claire still sleeping soundly in his arms, and laid Harry's long legs up on the couch. "Claire and I will be just fine on our own for a bit." He said as he covered his husband with a blanket and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Harry gave him a grateful smile before snuggling into the blanket and letting himself be lulled to sleep.

  
He was woken up a few hours later by the sound of his mum's voice in the kitchen. He slowly got himself into a sitting position on the couch and heaved his sore body to his feet.

"Hi mum" He said as he walked in the kitchen, where his mum was fawning over the brand new baby Louis was holding.

She tore her eyes away from Claire to look up at him. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" She asked as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm alright." He winced slightly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Sore, tired. But really happy." 

"Sounds about right" She said through a chuckle, urging the younger boy to sit down at their dining table. "I brought some lunch, you must be hungry. I'll fix you both a plate and then I can hold this precious granddaughter of mine whilst you two eat."

A few minutes later, he had a steaming mug of tea and a plate full of his favourite pasta in front of him. "Thanks mum, you're the best." 

She waved him off and urged Louis to sit down to eat next to his husband. "Here, let me take her." She smiled as Louis shifted the small baby into his mother-in-law's arms.

As if she knew she was being held by a new face, Claire opened her bright blue eyes, looking curiously at her grandmother. 

"Boys she's gorgeous." Anne said softly, stroking her fingers through the baby's soft brown hair. 

"She looks just like Harry, doesn't she." Louis spoke between two mouthfuls of food.

Anne only nodded, unable to take her eyes off he granddaughter.

"She has you eyes though Lou, bright blue." Harry smiled as he looked at his husband.

Louis' bright ocean eyes had always been one his favourite features of his husband's, and he couldn't help but hope their children would one day inherit them. He had been so happy when his daughter had opened her eyes for the first time the day before, showing off her gorgeous blue eyes, matching those of her Daddy's.

  
Later that night, the couple lay in bed, Claire sleeping peacefully on Louis' bare chest as both her fathers watched in amazement.

"You should put her down in her cot Lou." The younger lad whispered as he shifted in bed to get comfortable.

"It won't hurt her to sleep with us for one night, will it?" Louis knew he should put the baby down in the cot and try to get some sleep himself before she would surely wake up in a few hours, needing a feed or a diaper change. But he could not bring himself to get up and part with her, even if the cot was just a few feet away from their bed. "Just for tonight?"

Harry gave his husband a tired smile, stretching to press a kiss to his daughter's soft hair. "Just one night Lou." He agreed with the older boy. 

Louis slowly shifted down on the bed, situating his small daughter on his chest again. He turned his head to his right, seeing his husband already loosing the battle against sleep, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Goodnight my loves." He whispered, placing one hand protectively on Claire's small back, holding her securely to his chest.

He got a sleepy mumble from Harry and a quiet content sigh from his daughter in response.

As he closed his own eyes and let sleep overtake him, he felt overwhelming pride and joy swell up in his chest.

They finally had a family, and he would forever be grateful for what Harry had to endure to get them there. 

Letting himself be lulled to sleep by his husband's soft breathing, he couldn't help but think that this was it, nothing could make this moment any more perfect. And as long as he had Harry and Claire by his side, Louis would forever be the happiest man on Earth.


End file.
